<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by YukippeTodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563675">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo'>YukippeTodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen: YKPE Edition Volume 1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hugging, Light Angst, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi's weekend is stupidly uneventful, but it's Mondays like these that make up for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen: YKPE Edition Volume 1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is my first time writing anyone being touch-starved, so if it's a bit different from what you expected, I apologize*</p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo #2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi was not a very social person.</p><p>His man-like appearance and his height did not help him. He had heard all the rumors floating around about him,the reasons why none of the girls and even some of the guys wanted to partner with him during labs and projects.</p><p>Though the volleyball team was his safe haven, he still felt anxious around them at times. The first years didn’t seem to notice within their antics, but Nishinoya and the third years would occasionally check in with him to make sure he was fine.</p><p>Some days though, he wasn’t anywhere near fine, as was the case today.</p><p>Mondays are already a pain in the butt, but for Asahi, it was horrible. He hadn’t seen anyone since Saturday at noon. His parents hadn’t gotten home until late Saturday evening, then had left not even four hours later for their next gig. All of Sunday, Asahi had holed himself in his room, trying to finish his homework.</p><p>Even before getting to the clubroom, Asahi could hear Kageyama and Hinata’s banter. He sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day.</p><p>Five minutes to the start of morning practice, Asahi walked into the gym behind Daichi, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Nishinoya spotted him immediately and ran across the room to meet him. “Asahi-saaaaaaaaaaaan!” he called, throwing his arms around his midsection. Asahi flinched before looking down at Nishinoya. His smile was bright, almost brighter than Hinata’s. “How are you today?” </p><p>Asahi just stared at him in confusion. “Asahi-san!” Hinata chirped as he ran up to him and threw himself at his back, clinging on like a child. “Asahi-sa- wait, Asahi-san, why are you crying?” Asahi pried his arm loose and reached up to touch his cheek.</p><p>Nishinoya looked up at his face and turned to the others. “Dai-san, can we give him a group hug? I think he was by himself again last weekend.”</p><p>“I was no-” Asahi started to protest before Tanaka yelled “GROUP HUG!” over him, and suddenly half the team is piled on him. Hinata and Nishinoya are sandwiching him like bread too small for the middle, and Yamaguchi’s head is resting on his. Sugawara’s found a niche in the space between his head and shoulder, and Tanaka and Kinoshita are grabbing onto his feet like the devils they are. Narita’s arm is around his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Asahi gave in, burying his head into Daichi’s shoulder as soft sobs shook his body. He can sense Sugawara laughing playfully as he runs his hands through his hair almost comfortingly.</p><p>Tsukishima backed away before getting grabbed by Ennoshita and forcefully shoved into the pile of teenagers. Daichi took a look at Kageyama, beckoning him into the human dogpile. The twelve boys stayed in that state for a good five minutes, until Ukai cleared his throat and told them to get ready for practice. Even then, they were reluctant to move apart so Ukai had to force them away from each other.</p><p>“Asahi-san, you have to tell us when you’re alone,” Nishinoya told him as they moved to set up the nets.</p><p>“Yeah,” Asahi agreed. “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>